


I'd Like to Know

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AND IT'S CUTE, AU, All you need to know is, And Harry is a famous boxer, Fluff, Louis is Louis Styles and pregnant, M/M, Mpreg, Oh yeah Louis is a model, One Shot, Pregnant Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Louis does a photo shoot for a magazine six months pregnant cause they want to get some good pictures of him and just how great his life with Harry is going.</p><p>(Basically an excuse for extra cute mpreg fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like to Know

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for a [prompt](http://www.bottomlouisprompts.tumblr.com/post/69068284498/world-famous-model-louis-tomlinson-styles-also-husband) in like an hour or so, which explains the bad quality. Also the second half is basically written like an interview which means it’s predominantly question then answer. I hope you still somehow manage to enjoy this!

“I don’t feel like changing.” Louis moans quietly to Harry.

“Well I’d hope that you would put on pants when you go out but other than that, you don’t have to.”

Louis rolls his eyes at his husband’s terrible “joke” and mutters something about putting his jeans on. He’s currently wearing a plain black sweater of Harry’s that thankfully still fits him comfortably; albeit showing just how large his stomach is at six months pregnant and a pair of boxers with the red hearts printed all over them. When he comes back down stairs from their bedroom, he’s now wearing a light blue pair of jeans with the sweater pulled down straighter to hide the hideous band where the button and zipper should be.

“Are you sure I look okay?” Louis asks Harry, turning around once to give him a full view. “I don’t look too fat or anything?” He can’t help but mourn the body he used to have more often than not lately. Disliking the current hiatus he’s on. Or the inches that have been added onto his hips and arse. Or the roundness to his face. Or at terrible angles (which seems to be every one of them lately) he has a slight double chin that Harry swears isn’t there. (Louis can see it. He totally does and it sucks.)

Harry’s scoff at Louis’ words is loud enough to be heard for miles. He grips his waist lightly in his hands and pulls him back down on the couch with him.

“Of course you look okay, you look perfect. There’s no need to worry about looking ‘fat’-” Harry says using air quotes, “because you’re pregnant. And with my child. And you’ve never really said anything about this before so if it keeps happening, I’ll just sort of make you see how beautiful you look to me every single day.” He kisses him lightly and Louis can’t help but smile.

“Whatever you sap. I’ll take your word for it. But I really have to go or I’m gonna be late. I love you! See you in a bit!” Louis grabs his jacket from the closet, his car keys and phone, and then he’s gone with the sound of the door slamming signaling his departure.

~o~

“Hi! Hello darling! I’m _so_ glad that you agreed to do this shoot with us, since you don’t usually do these sorts of things as of late. But we just couldn’t pass the opportunity up since there’re so many interesting things going on in your life.” The blond woman with the high professional looking bun immediately wraps Louis in a hug when he steps into the room. They’ve never met.

“I’m sorry, I should introduce myself. I’m Marie Patridge, article editor of the magazine. We’ve talked previously on the phone to set up this whole ordeal.”

Marie talks a lot and is very into physical contact and it’s all a bit weird for Louis considering they’ve only spoken over the phone once.

“Um, hi. Do you have something for me to change into?” For every shoot he’s been to, there was always at least one set of new clothes to wear.

“Well we did, but my bumbling assistant had it sent to the wrong location. But what you’re wearing is just darling; we’ll do the shoot in that.” The blonde nudges Louis over to the long light blue background where the photographer is, along with the bright lights facing the entire backdrop.

“Do what you think would be good; channel your former model.”

How he’s supposed to be a model at six months pregnant; not in his best shape or looks, he has no clue, but he tries his best. He’s making a few expressions, a couple different poses when the photographer with the curly black hair peeks out from behind his camera.

“This is about the baby and you, right? So do something that focuses on your stomach or I don’t know; your happiness. Got it?”

Louis frowns for a moment before settling his features into a neutral expression, thinking about what exactly he’s supposed to do. Then he smiles. He puts his hands on both sides of his protruding belly, makes goofy faces a couple times, turns to the side and positions his hands differently, feels the baby kick and can’t help but look down at his stomach with a soft smile on his face and a swell of love in his heart because it gets to him every time that when he feels some sort of movement, that's his baby moving inside of him.

They pause for a couple minutes so that Louis can let out the sudden flow of tears and wipe his face before continuing. His sweater gets rucked up, exposing some of the tanned, taunt skin over his belly. Marie says some loud encouragement that puzzles Louis for a moment and then the whole thing is over.

“This is our assignment editor Leah. She’ll be the one actually conducting the interview. Have fun!” Marie pats him on the shoulder once before leaving the room to go someplace else.

Leah is around the same height as Louis and has dark purple glasses and dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail that has a few loose strands hanging out. In the crook of her arm is a mac book pro with a thin pink skin on it to personalize it her way.

“Hi. I guess I’ve already been introduced so I don’t have to do any of the boring sharing stuff. You’re Louis right?” Leah asks him smiling and he nods.

“Cool so I guess I’ll sit on the couch over there and you can sit across from me and we’ll get started.” She seems to value a bit of personal space which makes Louis instantly like her.

“So, what’s it like being married to world famous, undefeatable boxer Harry Styles? How was the wedding?” Leah questions, typing down her question onto word as she waits for Louis’ response.

“Um it’s great. We’ve only been married for a short while now so everything is really good with us. And the wedding was really nice. Harry looked great in his suit and I’m sure I managed to look, fine in mine despite already showing. I’d have to say it’s a bit difficult getting something tailored a week before your wedding when it doesn’t fit you quite right anymore.”

Louis recalls trying on his suit for what must have been the ten millionth time that week just from pure excitement when he discovered that his suit fit a little too snugly for his tastes despite being fitted two and a half weeks prior.

“And it’s only been four months, am I right?”

“Well, more like four months and twelve days. But it’s not like I’m counting. Pft.”

“What is Harry like in real life? I mean when we see him in a match, he always looks so intimidating and muscular and sort of irritated.”

“Harry’s a cupcake. Sure he’s got the tattoos and muscles and sometimes brooding expression down, but he’s a total softie. And really terrible at telling jokes. And he’s clumsy. The only coordination he has probably has to do with boxing.”

Leah laughs at that as she reads over what she’s put down so far.

“Onto more important news, you’re pregnant. Six months along right? Any strange cravings? How does your husband deal with it?”

“Yeah it’s a little over six months.” Louis can’t help but smile and lay a hand over the curve of his bump.

“Um I haven’t really had too many cravings to be honest. I mean the other night I ended up making Harry get out of bed at four in the morning just to go get taco bell and that fluffy marshmallow stuff but that’s pretty much it. And I really love pickles now. But I sort of hate everything I used to like at the moment. Harry’s too happy to feel anything but being happy/proud. So when I get pissed at him over the smallest things or end up crying over,I don’t know; being out of apple juice or the dishes still being in the dishwasher, he’ll wrap me up in a hug and kiss me, letting me calm down I guess.”

“Being pregnant, you’re on an indefinite hiatus. How long do you think it will be and what is the newfound freedom like?”

“I have a lot of free time on my hands. It’s a bit strange not having to be places and do things and meet people. But I can’t help but want to get back to work. It was my job and it may have been a bit demanding, but I loved it. Like, ideally I’d like to start back with new contracts and stuff in a year or so. That way I can have the baby and spend time with my family and relax some more before starting up my career once more.”

“Are you having a boy or a girl? And when’s the due date?”

“It’s supposed to be on the um,” Louis taps his fingertip against his lips for a second, trying to remember. He hates the sudden forgetfulness. “Oh! They estimate February eighteenth. And I think I’m gonna keep that to myself. Y’know let the public have a surprise?”

“But the whole world wants to know what Louis and Harry Styles are having. I for one am not a fan of surprises.”

“Ha ha. My mind’s sort of set on this though. Actually we, the parents don’t even know yet. No one has a clue what the gender is.”

“So, what do you refer to them as?”

“Harry likes to call them peanut for some odd reason. But I feel like it’s overused and I cannot stand anything peanut related right now; makes me sick. So I stick with calling them baby. It works out either way I think.”

Leah only has a few more questions to ask Louis before she’s finished. She flips the lid to the computer shut and stands up from the red velvet couch.

“It was nice meeting you Louis.” She says, shaking the hand she used to help him off the couch with and he returns the saying.

~o~

“So how’d it go? What did you say?” Harry asks Louis as soon as he crawls into bed with him for a much needed nap.

“Mmm. Just a few little things. But you’ll see when the magazine comes out.” Louis mutters into the pillowcase. He wraps an arm around Harry’s waist to pull him closer (he’s so so warm and the perfect cuddler) and shuts his eyes for his oncoming nap.


End file.
